


from one way to another (i love you)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: prompt:“I think you need to taste this for me,” the monarch said. They shoved the exquisite cake in their guard’s direction.Their guard blinked. “Um.”“What, you’d rather your monarch be poisoned?”





	from one way to another (i love you)

“Could you taste this for me?”

Viktor blinks out of the serious expression he’d donned ever since coming in to guard Yuuri. He looks to the cake on Yuuri’s plate, then to Yuuri, before clearing his throat. “Your Highness—”

“Vitya,” Yuuri interrupts.

Viktor melts, far too quickly than any soldier should have the right to. Yakov would be so disappointed in him— if he _didn’t_ already know how weak Viktor is for the prince, which he does. “But it’s your food, Yuuri,” he says, a little sad at having to deny his Yuuri anything, even if it’s for his own benefit.

“You’d rather I be poisoned, then?” Yuuri shoots back.

“Poisoned— your servants did not taste it before you?” Viktor says, shocked. He doesn’t bother to wait for Yuuri’s reply; his shock swiftly transforms into outrage as he starts marching to the door, because how _dare_ Yuuri’s servants not do something as basic as _test his food!_

“Oh god— Viktor! I was joking!” Yuuri cries, managing not to stumble and spill his food as he rushes after Viktor.

Viktor turns to him when he gets a grip on his arm, and doesn’t bother to hide his frustrated worry even at Yuuri’s wince of dismay. “Your safety is no joke, Yuuri!” Viktor argues, _justifiably_ irritated and concerned at Yuuri’s blasé treatment of his own welfare. “You _know_ I would have stormed into the kitchens if anyone thought otherwise.”

“I just wanted you to eat with me,” Yuuri says stubbornly. His eyebrows are furrowed, lips curled downward into a frown, and Viktor loves him _so damn much_ that he finds himself grateful he had so many years to get used to it.

(God knew how terrible a guard he’d be if he was always shaken at the strength of his feelings for Yuuri.)

“You could have said as much,” Viktor says, heaving out a sigh.

“And you would have said no, maybe,” Yuuri points out. His ease is perceptible from the way his shoulders fall from their slight hunch that formed at Viktor’s scolding. “You tend to swing from one way to another when we’re together, Viktor.”

“One way to another,” Viktor parrots, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You either treat me like I’m a close friend, or a person you’re just assigned to guard,” Yuuri says, sounding almost resigned as he looks at him. It takes all of Viktor’s self-control to _not_ embrace him right then. How could Yuuri ever _think_ that Viktor does not love the entirety of him? “It’s difficult, trying to figure out a way to be with you.”

“I’m always with you,” Viktor says, feeling rather dumb when the words fall out of his mouth. He tries again, saying, “In both the literal and figurative way, I suppose, but you understand what I mean.” He pauses. Hesitantly, he asks, “Don’t you?“

Yuuri only has to look at him for Viktor to be reminded that, for all his seeming aloofness, there’s a _reason_ that people call Yuuri the “Prince with a glass heart”.

“Oh, _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says, voice soft. Yuuri wrinkles his nose at the tone of his voice and Viktor reaches out, stunning Yuuri right out of his annoyance as he grabs at both of his hands. “Yuuri, my Yuuri,” he says, smiling at the rising flush on Yuuri’s cheeks, “I have never loved anyone as much I have loved you, and that includes how much I love Makkachin.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, sounding choked up as he stares, wide-eyed, at Viktor. “ _Oh_.”

“Yes,” Viktor hums, smile growing more and more as Yuuri stumbles into his arms, clutching onto him as if he never wants to let him go. “ _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt!](https://a-u-prompts.tumblr.com/post/167743071665/the-modern-typewriter-i-think-you-need-to-taste) I hope you all like it!
> 
> If there's anything you think i should fix, improve on, or if there's anything you like, just let me know! ♥♥ thank you very much for reading!


End file.
